Testigos
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Los señores Ishida són dos de los mejores científicos del mundo y han desarrollado la UDET, máquina capas de destruir 13 parte del mundo. Unos hombres de negro han descubierto la máquina y han secuestrado a los Ishida. Pero los jovenes Ishida están vivos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Soy de nuevo Kyoko!! Y solo quiero decirles que estoy LOKA!! Exactamente estoy loca a rematar. Ayer se me vino una idea a la cabeza y como no pude resistirme la plasme en el ordenador. Y aquí tienen el resultado de mi idea...un nuevo fic!!!!**

**El fic se llama TESTIGOS y si ya leyeron el prologo pueden imaginase de que va. Es un mundo alterno!! Nadie se conoce a parte de los hermanos!! Y no hay digimons...en lo que tengo en mente...Aquí los protas son los adorados hermanos Ishida. Yamato Matt, Takeru Tk. Los adoro!!! Sobretodo a Tk. Así que fans de Matt y Tk este es vuestro fic. Además de este fic, tengo en mi mente estructurada perfectamente los 4 primeros caps, con sus titulos y lo que va a ocurrir en ellos. Además de que el final lo tengo un tanto desarrollado en mi mente. **

**Así que si me retraso con mis otros fics, porfavor no se enfaden. Es que con este son cuatro fics que tengo en marcha. ¡Lo siento! Estoy loca, quizá por esto se retrasará la subida de nuevos caps...¡gomen! Pero al terminar de leer este cap. ya me diran si vale la pena el retraso de mis otros fics a cambio de este nuevo. **

**Perdon por los errores ortograficos. Y espero que les guste!**

* * *

TESTIGOS

1. LOS DOS HERMANOS

¡Brum! Se oyó fuerte el sonido de una moto mientrás se la veía saltar una de las dunas de tierra del circuito. La moto salió disparada de la duna mientrás el joven de 17 años que la conducía soltaba las piernas de encima de los pliegues para estirarlas formando así un ángulo recto. Se oyó el chillido de la gente que estaba contemplando aquel espectáculo emocionados. La moto aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo levantando una leve nube de polvo. Se volvió a ori el sonido de la motocicleta arrancar de nuevo. Ahora se dirigía hacia otra duna que delante tenía una barra de hierro colocada horizontalmente. La motocicleta azul se dirigió hacia allí a gran velocitat. El joven se agarró con fuerza a la moto, para después llegar arriba del todo de la duna. Saltaron, la moto y él joven de azul saltaron la duna. Entonces el joven soltó la motocicleta mientrás esta pasaba por debajo de la barra él hacia un salto mortal hacia delante y se volvía a a agarrar a la moto mágistralmente. Un truco de experto. La multitud chilló emocionada por las hazañas de ese joven de azul dominante de la moto. El joven aterrizó en el suelo, luego viró a la derecha levantando polvo, le dió gas de nuevo y salió disparado y para terminar su demostración él joven posó todo el peso del vehículo en la parte posterior, para después lograr levantar la parte de delante, haciendo un "caballito". Luego aterrizó y arastró las ruedas de la moto por todo el terreno lleno de tierra y polvo. Paró la moto y posó los pies en el suelo. La gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar emocionada por las hazañas de aquel joven con traje de color azul y negro y motocicleta azul eléctrico. Todo un león en ese deporte.

-¡Estupendo!- Le dijo un muchacho de cabellera castaña. -Eres el mejor- Le dijo dandole un suave golpe en la espalda.

-¡Bién¡Aquí tienes el dinero prometido!- Le dijo mientrás le daba un fajo de billetes. El joven lo tomó aunque no necesitaba ese dinero. A él no le hacía ninguna falta.

-¿Irás al próximo circuito?- Le preguntó el muchacho de cabellera castaña. -¿Irás?

-Claro- Respondió con una masculina voz el motorista, a través de su casco. -No me lo perdería.

-¡Así me gusta!- Le dijo. -¡Eres el mejor¡Tk Ishida!- Volvió a pronunciar. Entonces se empezó a oir una musiquilla. El joven dirigió la vista a la motocicleta, luego se acercó y abrió un pequeño cajoncito en la zona del asiento. Allí había su cartera y el móbil que sonaba incansablemente. El joven tomó el móbil mientrás se quitaba al casco para dejar al descubierto un cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos azules profundos como el mar. El joven tomó el teléfono movil, levantó la tapa y se lo acercó al oïdo.

-¿Sí?- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Tk?- Se oyó una voz femenina a través del teléfono.

-Hola mamá...¿qué hay?- Preguntó el rubio mientrás se apoyaba en su motocicleta.

-Tk, tu hermano y tu debeis venir ahora mismo al laboratorio- Dijo rápidamente la mujer, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Porqué¿Ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó preocupado Tk.

-Si Tk, venid deprisa- Dijo la mujer, luego colgó.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó el joven pero ya no le contestó. Había colgado. El joven cerró la llamada. Se quedó un tanto preocupado por el tono que había usado su madre, parecía alterada, preocupada. El joven guardó el teléfono en el cajoncito. Luego dirigó una mirada a su alrededor viendo como la gente empezaba a abandonar la zona. Un campo lleno de tierra seca y polvo, lleno de dunas, barras, ruedas...para hacer un circuito de Motocross.

Al fondo de la gente vió a una mujer, de cabello negro y envuelta en lo que parecía una vieja sábana. La mujer llevaba algo envuelto en otra sabana entre sus brazos. Era pobre. Tk miró su mano, en donde todavía había aquel fajo de dinero que había ganado. No se lo pensó dos veces. Dió unos pasos acercándose a la mujer.

-¡Vaya¡Que niño más guapo- Dijo viendo a un bebé entre esa sábana. -Se parece a mi hermanito- Mintió Tk sonriendo. La mujer sonrió también. -¿Me dejaría cogerlo en brazos?- Preguntó el rubio dulcemente.

-Sí, por supuesto- Dijo la señora, parecía amable. Tk cogió al bebe entre sus brazos y le sonrio. El bebe era de un color blanco, con una mata pequeña de pelo rubio y unos ojos marrones. Tk tocó su rostro con el dedo mientrás jugueteaba. Luego miróa la mujer, estaba destraída, era el momento. Tomó el fajo de billetes y lo ocultó entre las sábanas del bebé. Luego le sonrió por última vez.

-Muchas grácias- Dijo Tk devolviendo el bebé a la mujer. -Que tengan suerte- Les pronunció. Luego se marchó despidiendose con la mano. La mujer le sonrió.

-¡Adios!- Dijo la mujer. Tk se marchó hacía su motocicleta. Se agarró fuertemente los guantes negros, con algunas rayas azules. Luego se puso el casco, atandoselo fuertemente a la cabeza. Se montó encima de la moto, cogió fuertemente el manillar y le dió gas. Luego rápidamente arrancó y se marchó del lugar dejándo detrás suya una nube de polvo.

La mujer andó un rato más con su bebé en brazos. Luego se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en ese sitio lleno de motoristas y circuitos de carreras. El bebé lloraba. La mujer suponía que era por hambre, pero que podía hacer, no tenía dinero...

-No llores más pequeñin...-Dijo la mujer. Luego le colocó bién la sabana no sin antes notar algo raro metido en ella. Estrañada cogió la sabana y entonces descubrió el fajo de billetes. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. Inmediatamente recordó aquel muchacho de grandes ojos azules y pelo rubio. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría. -Un ángel- Susurró la mujer mientrás abrazaba a su hijo. Por fín iban a comer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Ishida tomó la guitarra en sus manos. Sintió esa sensación de júbilo, de libertad al pasar una de sus manos por encima de las cuerdas. Sonrió sastisfecho al notar que su guitarra estaba en perfectas condiciones. Colocó las manos en su instrumento mientrás le sacaba las primeras notas de su melodía. Asintió satisfecho.

-Empezemos, Insoportable- Murmuró el joven, un muchacho de unos veinte años, ojos azules, tez clara y cabellera rubia. Unos tres jovenes más asintieron. Cada joven estaba con un intrumento, bateria, piano, un bajo y él, la guitarra.

Empezó con sus acordes de guitarra. Más música. Se sentía contento.

El bateria empezó con su parte, tum pam, tum pam... y el rubio empezó a cantar.

_Ya lo sé_

_lo que eres corazón_

Cantó el joven rubio con una impresionante voz. Se acercó más al micro sin dejar de sacar notas a su instrumento.

_Mírate y ves_

_que eres lo peor_

Pensó. Esa canción la había compuesto él unos días atrás. Una canción dedicada a su exnovia. Había cortado el mismo día que compuzó la canción. La muchacha con la que había salido durante unos meses le había demostrado que no valía la pena...simplemente estaba con él por su fama en la universidad y porque cantaba en una banda llamada los Teen-age-wolves. Una banda que estaba consiguiendo gran fama.

_Y ya no hay nada_

_que me sirva en tu interior_

Él no estaba dispuesto a perder su vida detrás de una chica como esa. Todo a ser muy guapa la muchacha no valía nada más. Lo suyo no era amor. Mejor dejarlo.

_es que yo por tí_

_no doy ni un duro amor_

Y para ella esa canción. Bueno para ella, mejor que a causa de ella le vino está canción a la mente. La melodía, la letra, todo. Canción dedicada a la exnovia insoportable que había mantenido consido durante tres meses.

_Aunque digas _

_no se te ha echo tarde_

_ se te ha hecho tarde _

_saber que eres un poquito insoportable_

_ tan insoportable _

Tres meses gastados para nada.

El rubio sonrió con la gran combinación de su voz con la de su amigo que hacía los coros. La verdad era que la canción estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas.

_Mirarás siempre hacia atrás _

_arrepentida. _

_ tan arrepentida _

_Sabes que lo he dado todo en balde_

_ en balde _

El rubio hizo una mueca extraña al oir un fallo en la melodía. Paró de tocar y se volteó a sus compañeros. Miró al baterista que se había errado en unos golpes.

-Lo siento- Murmuró el muchacho frente a las tres miradas puestas en él. El rubio simplemente no dijo nada.

-Bueno, empezemos de nuevo- Dijo mientrás volvía a sacar las primeras notas de su guitarra. Pero entonces se escucharon un seguido de pitidos. El rubio reconoció ese sonido y la combinación. Extrañado salió del edificio en donde estaban ensayando. Salió fuera para encontrarse con un muchacho de pelo rubio, igual al suyo, y ojos azules, subido en una moto y vestido con un traje azul, debajo de su brazo llevaba un casco azul y otro negro delante de él.

-Vamos Matt, papá y mamá nos esperan en el laboratio- Dijo Tk mientrás le lanzaba el casco, de color negro y rayas amarillas, que estaba delante suya. El rubio lo tomó.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó. El menor levantó los hombros. Matt suspiró resignado y entró de nuevo en la sala. Se acercó al lado de uno de los altavoces y tomó los cables desenganchandolos. Luego tomó su guitarra negra, con algunos reflejos dorados y muchas pegatinas que la adornaban con cosas así como "I live for Music" "Rock 4 ever"... La cogió y la metió en su funda.

-Amigos, me voy- Dijo el rubio. -Nos vemos mañana- Pronunció mientrás se despedía con la mano.

-Adios Matt- Dijo el guitarrista.

-Mejoraré con la bateria- Dijo el baterista mientrás volvía a tocar el ritmo de la canción. Matt sonrió y salió de allí. Llegó al lado de la moto de su hermano.

-Condusco yo- Dijo el menor rubio mientrás se ponía el casco.

-No faltaría más- Dijo Matt colocandose el suyo. Luego se puso la guitarra a la espalda. Subió a la motó y se agarró a su hermanito pequeño. Tk sonrió y le dió gas a la moto. -No te pases hermanito- Dijo mientrás el rubio menor sonreía y arrancaba rápidamente. Luego levantaba la parte delantera del vehículo manteniendose en las ruedas de detrás, en vertical. Cayó al piso con las cuatro ruedas y sonrió satisfecho. -Como te pasas Tk- Dijo Matt todavía con el corazón desbocado de la acrobacia de su hermanito.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos hermanos llegaron a una casa enorme, de estilo muy moderna. La casa era blanca, con grandes ventanales y un terreno lleno de hierba verde delante de la entrada. Tk se dirigió hacia el garaje, que estabaa unos pocos metros de la entrada principal, pasando a través de la hierba por un camino de piedras. Matt tomó el control remoto que abría las puertas de dicho garaje. Entonces delante suyo una puerta grande, de color marrón caoba, empezó a elevarse dejando pasar el vehículo. Tk entró la moto y la detubo, dejandola apoyada en la barra. Entonces Matt bajó de ella y se quitó el casco, Tk hizo lo mismo.

-Vayamos al laboratorio- Dijo Matt. Tk asintió y ambos salieron del garaje a través de una puerta en su interior. Abrieron la puerta y llegaron a un pequeño rellano, de donde partían unas escaleras en forma de caracol hacia abajo. Los dos hermanos empezaron a descender las escaleras. Llegaron abajo, en donde había un gran laboratorio. El laboratorio tenía muchos aparatos electrónicos, unos cuantos ordenadores de alta tecnología, luego había una zona llena de frascos que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores y en las paredes había diáfragmas.

Los jovenes vieron al fondo a sus padres. Un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, cubierto por una bata blanca. Estaba al lado de su mujer, una dama de cabello rubio y ojos azules, como sus hijos, llevaba también una bata blanca.

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo Matt al llegar a su lado.

-Hola hijos- Saludó el hombre. La mujer les sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tk mientrás se quitaba los guantes de las manos. Los dos hombres se miraron nerviosos.

-Hijos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Dijo entonces el hombre. -Escuchad bién, y no pregunteis hasta terminar- Dijo el hombre. Los dos rubios asintieron. -Vuestra madre y yo hemos, por fín, desarrollado un programa que puede controlar las reacciones químicas y evitar las explosiones de estás radiaciones. Además hemos creado una máquina que puede desahacer estás radiaciones y además descontaminar las emisiones de gasos toxicos- Dijo el hombre. Los dos muchachos sonrieron.

-¡Genial!- Dijo el mayor. -Con eso se puede reduir el nombre de elementos quimicos tóxicos por la atmosfera, podemos detener los efectos de la capa hivernadero- Dijo contento.

-¿Dónde está la máquina?- Preguntó el menor.

-Allí está- Dijo la mujer señalando la máquina que estaba en el centro del lugar. Era una máquina muy grande, tenía una especia de punta en dónde había una bola, luego había unos tubos y una caja desde donde se manejaba. Los dos muchachos se acercaron fascinados a la máquina.

-Con este máquina los efectos tóxicos pueden ser eliminados- Dijo orgulloso el hombre. -Pero...el problema es que está máquina puede ser la causante de muchas desgrácias si cayera en malas manos- Dijo el hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó el mayor.

-Suena a peli de ciencia ficción- Dijo Tk. El hombre les miró severo.

-No estoy bromeando chicos- Dijo serio. -Si está máquina fuera a parar a manos equivocadas en lugar de evitar los efectos podría causar una reacción desequilibrada y producir reacciones químicas en cadena, destruirían una tercera parte de este planeta- Dijo el hombre. Los dos rubios se sorprendieron.

-Pero entonces...¿la úsarás? Quiero decir...¿será usada?- Preguntó el mayor. El hombre asintió.

-Deberá ser usada, por buenas manos- Dijo entonces.

-Pero hijos...alguien descubrió nuestros planes de está máquina...-Dijo la mujer algo nerviosa. -No queremos asustaros, pero simplemente debemos contaros la realidad- Dijo la mujer. Entonces rebuscó en uno de los cajones y sacó un sobre blanco. Se lo pasó a Matt.

-¡Una amenaza!- Gritó Matt. -Os amenazan de mataros si no les entregais la máquina- Dijo el rubio.

-LA UDET -Dijo el hombre.

-¿Udet?- Dijo extrañado Tk.

-Unidad de Desintegración Elementos Tóxicos- Dijo el padre. Tk asintió. Matt estrujó la carta en sus manos, preso de la rabia.

-¡Que idiotez!- Dijo. -No os asusteis por eso- Les gritó a sus padres. -Són tonterías de locos...-Dijo.

-¡No!- Gritó la mujer. -Esto es muy serio Matt- Dijo ella con un tono asustado. -Tu padre y yo hemos decidido destruir la máquina- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron los rubios.

-¡No!- Dijo el mayor. -Es vuestra mejor creación, salvará al planeta- Dijo Matt.

-¡No podeis detruir algo así!- Se quejó Tk.

-No has leído bien Matt- Dijo la mujer. Matt la miró extrañado. Luego releyó la carta abriendo los ojos, sorprendido.

-Os amenzan con matarnos, a Tk y a mi- Dijo Matt, Tk le miró sorprendido. -¡Bah! No os preocupeis por nosotros dos.- Dijo el mayor.

-Cierto- Dijo el menor. -No pasará nada, no nos podemos acobardar por cosas así- Dijo.

-¡No! No pienso dejar que os pase nada- Dijo la mujer con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. -Mis pequeños- Dijo abrazando a Tk. Tk suspiró y la abrazó.

-Vuestra madre y yo ya hemos tomado la decisión- Dijo el hombre. -Destruyamos la máquina- Dijo. -Y vosotrs a ayudar¡nada de quejas!- Dijo enfurecido. No permitiría que sus dos hijos murieran por sus estúpidas máquinas, nunca lo permitiría.

-¡Pero!- Dijeron los dos.

-¡A callar!- Chilló el padre. Los dos muchachos se miraron resignados. Luego cada uno de ellos se puso en uno de los ordenadores de la sala. Como sus padres eran cientificos ellos habían aprendido desde pequeños la manipulacion de la radioactividad, los rayos gamma, alfa... la manipulación de la química y la física y también cosas de tecnología e informatica. Los dos empezaron a teclear incanzablemente en los ordenadores.

-Vamos a desactivar la UDET- Dijo el padre tecleando en un ordenador. -F8, TREUK 33 34SAK -Tecleo el hombre.

-Desactivados controles de radioactividad- Dijo el menor rubio mientrás seguía con la mirada física.

-Controles de CO2 desactivados -Dijo el mayor con resignación.

-Desactivada conexión entre aportación y estracción de liquídos glutéricos- Dijo la mujer.

-Terminada la intrasfusión de cargas de electrones- Siguió diciendo el hombre de la família. Durante unos largos minutos la família Ishida trabajó desactivando la mejor máquina que habían logrado, la máquina que quizá hubiera terminado con la destrucción de las capas de la atmósfera. Para terminar el hombre dijo las últimas acciones.

-Borrado de datos sobre la UTED, desaparecida información sobre esta- Dijo el hombre. Después suspiro. La familia entera se levantó de sus asientos mientrás dirigía la última mirada a la UTED. El hombre se marchó a un armario y tomó dos martillos. -Vamos, cargarosla- Les dijo a sus dos hijos mientrás les entregaba los dos martillos. Matt y Tk se miraron a los ojos, suspiraron al unísono, después se acercaron a la UTED y la golpearon con todas sus fuerzas. Dando un suspiro a cada golpe. Unas cuantas chispas salían de la máquina mientrás está era destruida. Al terminar solo quedaron un montón de cables cortados y trozos de metal...

-Bién...ahora tomad esto- Dijo la madre. Luego les acercó una caja azul, con rayas plateadas. Los dos hermanos la miraron.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Tk.

-Abridlo- Ordenó la madre. Matt se acercó a la caja y la tomó suavemente. Después la abrió. Dentró había dos collares de cadena plateada y con una espécie de anillo al final de la cadena. -Són unos collares...-Dijo la madre. Cada uno de los dos rubios tomó un collar y se lo pusó en el cuello. -Un regalo- Sonrió la madre. Los dos hermanos fueron a contestar pero entonces se oyó una fuerte explosión. Los cuatros miraron estrañados hacia arriba, entonces vieron un gran boquete en el techo. Los padres intercambiaron miradas de terror. Entonces tomaron a los dos jovenes de los brazos y los empujaron hacia la pared.

-A dentro- Dijo el padre mientrás abría una puerta oculta en la pared.

-¿Qué?- Gritó el menor mientrás su padre le empujaba dentro de la pequeña cabina en la pared. -¡Papá, mamá!- Gritó Tk.

-Matt entra- Ordenó el padre mientrás empujaba al mayor de sus hijos. Matt entró en la cabina por la fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó. -¡Papá!- Chilló el mayor. Los dos padres les miraron entre tristes y orgullosos. Sabían que estaban haciendo lo mejor.

-Hijos, os queremos muchos, estamo muy orgullosos de vosotros- Dijo el padre.

-Soys lo mejor de nuetras vidas, siempre estaremos con vosotros- Dijo la madre.

-Os queremos- Dijeron los dos a la vez mientrás la puerta secreta se cerraba delante de la mirada sorprendida de los dos hermanos.

Matt y Tk quedaron encerrados en aquel pequeño lugar, que más parecía el interior de un armario apretado y oscuro. Los dos se estremecieron al oir otra explosion y luego una voz graves, de hombre, saludar a sus padres.

-Los científicos Ishida- Oyeron decir a una voz a través de un pequeño agujerito en la pared, situada abajo del todo. Matt se agachó para poder ver algo, pero lo único que consiguió ver fueron el suelo y unos zapatos negros. -¿me equivoco?- Dijo la voz. No recibió respuesta. -Parece que no- Dijo el hombre. -¿Dónde está la máquina UTED?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Fué destruida- Oyeron decir la voz del padre, fírmemente.

-¿Cómo?- Se estremeció el hombre. -¡Imposible!-Gritó. -¿Dónde está?- Dijo con fuerza.

-Destruida- Dijo de nuevo el padre.

-Yuko, revisa los ordenadores, busca la UTED- Dijo el hombre. Oyeron teclear a alguien en el ordenador. Al cabo de un rato oyeron hablar a otro hombre, de voz más aguda.

-No hay nada, todo fué borrado- Dijo el llamado Yuko.

-¡Imposible!- Se quejó el hombre. -¿Dónde está?- Preguntó de nuevo imperativamente.

-Te lo hemos dicho, destruida- Dijo el padre. El hombre no habló durante unos momentos. Luego pareció captar la idea de que la UTED había sido destruida.

-Entonces, los planos- Dijo el hombre. -¡Quiero los planos!- Gritó.

-No hay nada, todo fué destruido- Dijo de nuevo el padre.

-Ishida, te avisé en las cartas...espero que sus hijos tengan un buen sitio recervado en el cementerio- Les gritó el hombre.

-¡No tocará a mis hijos!- Chilló la mujer Ishida, con una voz asustada.

-No sabe lo que puedo llegar a hacer si ustedes no colaboran- Dijo el hombre.

-Le dijimos, la máquina está destruida y los datos borrados- Dijo Ishida. Oyeron respirar al hombre.

-Construiran la máquina de nuevo- Dijo el hombre. -En nuestros laboratorios- Dijo.

-¡No! Antes morir que trabajar en la destrucción -Dijo el padre. Los dos hermanos se estremecieron ante esas palabras.¿Morir? Era una cosa muy fuerte...

-¿Quieren morir?- Preguntó. Le oyeron reir. -Yuko, Frank, tomad a estos dos y metedlos en el helicóptero- Dijo el hombre. Oyeron pasos, los hombres se acercaban a sus padres.

-¡No me toque!- Chilló la mujer Ishida.

-No toqué a mi esposa- Dijo el hombre. Se oyeron ruidos de golpes y después unos ruidos sordos, de alguien cayendo al suelo. Luego silencio. Los dos hermanos se miraron asustados.

-Bien, al helicóptero...-Dijo el hombre. -Y destruid todo esto...no deben quedar pistas- Se oyó la voz del hombre. Después unos pasos, seguido del sonido sordo de un helicóptero, un sonido de explosiónes y para terminar se oyó al helicóptero arrancar y elevarse en el aire...Los dos hermanos quedaron quitos. Debían salir de ese lugar antes de que explotara.

-Salgamos ahora- Dijo Matt.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Tk. Los dos miraron la pared. Una mirada de complicidad apareció en sus rostros, cogieron fuerzas y derribaron la pared. Salieron a lo que había sido el laboratorio de sus padres. Vieron que estaba derruido y que había algunas bombas que estaban a punto de explotar. Las máquinas estaban en llamas y los frascos de líquidos esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡Salgamos!- Dijo Matt mientrás cogía a Tk de la mano. Tk asintió y los dos corrieron hacia las escaleras de caracol, que se mantenían en pie. Los dos llegaron hacia arriba viendo como el techo empezaba a caer encima del laboratorio. Traspasaron la puerta y llegaron a la cocheria. La escalera de detrás suyo se derrumbo al suelo y oyerón otra explosion, vieron como la pared del garaje empezaba a caerse.

-Esto se va a derrumbar- Dijo Matt. -Va a explotar el laboratorio- Informó el mayor. Tk se colocó los guantes y el casco rápidamente, Matt le imitó.

-Sube- Dijo Tk rápidamente. Ambos subieron a la moto. Tk tomó el manillar y arrancó la moto antes de que un pedazo de techo cayera encima de sus cabezas. Cruzó el jardín.

-Más rápido Tk, si nos alcanza el derrumbe...-Empezó Matt.

-¡Lo sé!- Chilló el menor. Luego aceleró el paso y vió, delante de donde estaba, una barra de madera bastante ancha, estaba colocada tuerta encima de unos tablones. -Agárrate- Le chilló a Matt. Luego le dió a fondo a la moto para después dirigirse a la tabla de madera y pasar por encima de ella, saltando. ¡Pum! Se oyó la última explosión de la casa. Matt volteó a ver los últimos trozos de lo que había sido el laboratorio de sus padres caer al suelo, destruidos. Tk aterrizó en el suelo, después de su salto. Viró la rueda dejando las marcas en el suelo y paró la moto. Los dos jovenes se quitaron el casco. -Papá...mamá...-Dijo el menor aún sorprendido y asustado por lo que había sucedido.

-Los han secuestrado- Dijo Matt mientrás observaba las ruinas del laboratorio y después dirigía la mirada al último regalo de sus padres, el collar que llevaba en el cuello.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Tk corredor de motocross y Matt con su banda de música. En este cap. se dió a conocer un pocó el inicio de la situación y también carácter de los dos hermanos en el fic. **

**Los trozos de canción que ha cantado Matt es de la canción Insoportable de El canto del Loco, mi grupo favorito!! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews diciendome su opinión y sus dudas. **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!!!!**

**PD: Si alguien se entera de reacciones químicas y de física... espero no se enfade conmigo por todas las "tonterias" que he podido escribir...no soy demasiado buena en eso...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Hoy actualizo doble! Actualicé Bailamos y Testigos. ¿no están orgullosos de mi? Esto es para pedir perdón con el retraso de la actualización en ambos casos y por no haber actualizado, aún, la profecía!**

**En este cap. Nuevas Identidades se cuenta un poco de la reacción de los dos hermanos y de lo que harán a partir de ahora. Intenté mostrar un poco más el carácter de los dos protagonistas espero que me haya salido bién!**

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que me dejo reviews en el primer cap! Y espero que sigan leyendo interesada en mi nuevo fic!**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Muchas grácias! Fué el primer review que recibí en mi nuevo fic, me alegra que te gustara y te sorprendiera Tk como corredor de motos! Espero que este cap. te guste! **

**Steffy: Hei! Estoy loka xD Bueno ya lo sé y si...estás muy mal en física y química, peor que yo :P Me alegra que te gustara el cap. y ¡ni siquiera salió Hikari y tu ya la ves como pareja de Tk! Vas deprisa eh? Espero un review tuyo! **

**celiTakari93: Pues ya ves, aqui llega la continuación! Ya, es que Tk como corredor es algo radical, por eso lo escrbí. Queda aún un poquitin para que lleguen los demás, pero tranquila que todos llegaran, ya tengo su roll listo. Espero que te guste el cap! **

**girl Takari 93: Pues si! Los dos hermanos son mas lindos! Me alegra que te gustara, sigue leyendo!! Grácias amiga!**

**luly: ya tengo las parejas pensadas y, los que me conocen, ya sabrán con quien pondré a Tk y Matt jeje, Matt es una sorpresita! Espero sigas leyendo! **

**Cielo Criss: Es incrible, le estoy dando las grácias por su review a Cielo Criss, la escritora de Digital Cuatro!! Si mal no recuerdo también dibujas genial! Muchas grácias por darme ánimos en este fic! Me alegro de que te guste y espero que en los proximos caps no te defraude!! Mcuash grácias!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Ya ves, estoy actualizando mis fics antes de que vuelvas de tus vacaciones, estarás contenta al verlo cuando regreses!! Y sobre El canto del Loco es un super grupo de España, está super bién y sus canciones y letras son hermosas, además de compuestas por ellos. Descargate algunas canciones, te recomiendo "Son Sueños" y "Desaparece" además de las canciones de mis fics!! Espero que este cap. te guste, espero un review eh? jeje**

**Y bueno, aqui termino. Muchas grácias por sus review y espero que les guste este cap!! Adelante!**

* * *

2. NUEVAS IDENTIDADES

La motocicleta de color azul eléctrico aparcó en el garaje de una gran casa. La casa era enorme, con grandes ventanales y puertas de cristal sólido. Estaba contruida con piedras rurales. Delante de ella había un pequeño jardín de hierba y un camino hacia la puerta de entrada. Detrás de la casa había otro jardín con una piscina. La casa estaba orientada hacia las montañas.

Tk aparcó la moto en el garaje. El garaje era muy ancho, cabían los dos coches de sus padres, su moto y algunos objetos de reparación. Había una puerta a un lado, desde donde se accedía a un pasadiso en la casa donde vivían.

Matt abrió la puerta y se quitó el casco. Andó por el pasillo y lanzó el casco al suelo mientrás se sentaba en el sofá frustrado. Tk cruzó la sala, luego se quitó el casco lentamente. La mirada del rubio menor estaba perdida en algún sitio del suelo. El menor se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermano y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¡Maldita sea!- Estalló el mayor. -¡Se los han llevado! Y nosotros sin poder hacer nada- Se quejó mientrás golpeaba la mesa que estaba al lado de aquel sofá de tela negra. -Es incrible. No me lo puedo creer- Se quejó. -¡No¡No¡Imposible!- Gritaba el mayor. Tk seguía con el rostro entre las manos sin decir nada. Matt le miró preocupado. -Tk...-Dijo suavemente mientrás le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Debemos hacer algo...-Murmuró el menor. Quitó las manos de su rostro, algunas lágrimas fugitivas luchaban por salir de aquellos ojos azules. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a un pequeño armario situado a un lado de la sala. Encima de ese armario había un marco con una foto. La família Ishida unida. Los señores Ishida vestidos con sus acostumbradas batas blancas y los dos niños, Matt y Tk, de 8 y 6 años respectivamente. Todos sonriendo en el jardín del laboratorio que ahora ya no existía. -Papá...mamá...-Dijo el rubio. Luego observó al lado de aquella foto había otra, en ella salían los dos hermanos, ya más mayores 14 y 11 años junto a una muchacha de treze años, cabello castaño y ojos miel que sonreía. Su amiga. Takeru siguió observando las fotos.

-Tenemos que decirselo a alguien...¡la polícia!- Gritó el mayor. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes de aquello. -¡Vayamos!- Dijo mientrás se levantaba del sofá. -¡A la policía!- Gritó. Tk le miró y asintió levemente.

-Vamos a por la moto- Dijo Tk mientrás recogía su casco azul del suelo. Luego andó de nuevo a la puerta del pasillo para entrar en el garaje. Se agarró con fuerza los guantes y el casco. -Vamos Matt- Dijo. Matt apareció enseguida con su casco negro, se lo colocó y subieron de nuevo a la moto. La puerta del garaje se abrió y ambos abandonaron la casa, dirección a la comisaria de policía.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Es en esa esquina- Dijo Matt a través de su casco en cuando llegaron a la calle en donde estaba situada la comisaria. Tk asintió y llegó hacia el lugar señalado por su hermano. Entonces aparcó cerca de la acera. Los dos hermanos bajaron de la motocicleta y se quitaron los cascos. Tk comprobó que la moto estaba bién sujeta y entonces ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la comisaria.

La comisaria era un lugar de no demasiado tamaño. Entraron y llegaron a una pequeña sala de espera, en donde había dos bancos, unos percheros y luego una puerta marrón al fondo y una mesa en donde había una mujer. La mujer debía tener unos treinta años, tenía el pelo castaño agarrado en un moño y mirada severa. Los dos rubios se acercaron a la mesa. La señora levantó la cabeza y les miró fijamente. Luego observó de nuevo su mesa, en donde había un documento impreso, lo levantó y había dos fotografías. La mujer abrió los ojos exajeradamente y miró de nuevo a los muchachos.

-¡Ishidas!- Gritó la mujer. Los dos jovenes se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo les conocía?

-¿Cómo...cómo sabe quienes somos?- Se atrevió a decir Tk.

-¡Os han estado buscando!- Gritó la mujer. -Hemos detectado la explosión del laboratorio de los científicos Ishida y su desaparición ha sido denunciada! Os estaban buscando...- Dijo la mujer. -¿Vuestros padres?- Preguntó. Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva y abajaron la cabeza.

-Los...han secuestrado...-Dijo el rubio mayor mientrás que Tk cerraba los ojos adolorido. La mujer les miró incrédula.

-¿Entonces...es cierto?- Preguntó. No recibió respuesta. La mujer cubrió su boca con la mano derecha. -¿Cómo¿Qué ha pasado¿Quién?- Empezó a preguntar.

-Pues...-Empezó Matt.

-¡Esperat!- Dijo la mujer. -Llamaré al jefe- Dijo la mujer. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta marrón. Tocó con los nudillos para después abrir la puerta. Entró en la sala. Los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos durante unos minutos. Al terminar la mujer salió de nuevo. -Pasat- Les anunció. Los dos asintieron y entraron por la puerta.

Llegaron a un despacho. En donde había una mesa larga, llena de papeles... Delante de ella había dos sillas. En las paredes había casteles de terroristas y ladrones, una ventana, un mapa mundo y un mapa de Nueva York, la ciudad en donde estaban. Detrás de la mesa había un hombre, de cabellera corta color negra y unos ojos azules, iba vestido con un traje bastante normal, de jersei y pantalones vaqueros. Su mirada era severa.

-Sentaos- Ordenó el hombre con una grave voz. Los dos se sentaron. -Bién, mi nombre es Hiroshi Ichijouji, soy el jefe de policia de Nueva York- Informó mientrás le daba la mano a Matt. Este la tomó y la aprató, Tk hizo lo mismo después.

El hombre se quedó en silencio contemplando a los dos jovenes que tenía delante. Uno más mayor, rubio y ojos azules, vestido con unos azul marino y un jersei blanco, de mirada decidida. El otro, de mismos rasgos que su hermano, pero con mirada inocente, vestía un traje de motorista negro y azul. Les contempló en silencio. Entonces empezó a hablar.

-Dedusco que Masaharu y Natsuko Ishida han sido secuestrados- Dijo el hombre mientrás empezaba a revolver los papeles. -¿Motivo?- Preguntó. Matt respiró profundamente.

-Papá y mamá consiguieron desarolla la UDET- Dijo Matt.

-¿UDET?- Preguntó el hombre estrañado.

-Unidad de Destrucción/Desintegración Elementos Tóxicos- Dijo Tk. El hombre siguió con mirada extrañada. - Una máquina capaz de destruir los elementos o compuestos quimicos tóxicos y evitar la desencadenación de reacciones químicas- Explicó el menor.

-¡Vaya! Gran hazaña...-Dijo el hombre.

-Si, pero a la vez la máquina puede crear una reacción química que podría detruir una tercera parte del planeta...-Continuó diciendo Tk. El hombre tragó saliva.

-Es una máquina- Dijo el hombre.

-Bueno, la máquina es dirigida por el programa- Dijo Matt. -Sin el programa la máquina no funciona...-Dijo.

-¿Y dónde está?- Preguntó Hiroshi.

-La destruimos, la máquina fué destruida- Dijo Tk.

-¿Y el programa?- Preguntó.

-No sabemos, creemos que papá y mamá lo borraron- Dijo Matt.

-Entonces...secuestraron a vuestros padres...-Empezó diciendo.

-Para que crearán de nuevo la máquina- Dijo Matt. Tk asintió.

-Nosotros oímos lo que decían- Aclaró el menor.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sorprendido Ichijouji. -¿Dónde estabais cuando ocurrió?- Preguntó el hombre. Los dos hermanos se miraron.

-Todo empezó cuando yo estaba haciendo una exibición de motocross- Dijo el menor. -Mamá me llamó para que fuéramos al laboratorio. Así que fuí a recoger a Matt al ensayo de su banda y nos dirigmos al laboratorio- Dijo Tk.

-Llegamos y mamá y papá nos contaron sobre la máquina y nos dijeron que habían recibido una carta- Dijo Matt. -La carta decía que habían descubierto en lo que trabajaban ellos dos y que si no se lo entregaban nos matarian a nosotros dos- Dijo Matt. El hombre frunció el entrecejo. -Papá y mamá obtaron por detruir la máquina y la destruimos. Entonces oímos una explosión y nuestros padres nos empujaron a una pequeña habitación secreta oculta en la pared- Dijo.

-Oímos unas voces amenazandolos por haber destruido la máquina...y luego simplemente que se los llevarían para que construyeran de nuevo la máquina...-Dijo Tk. -Luego lanzaron algunos explosivos más y marcharon del lugar...

-Nosotros escapamos por los pelos...-Dijo Matt. Hiroshi quedó callado unos minutos. Luego suspiró.

-¿Oísteis nombres?- Les preguntó. Los dos se miraron.

-Sí...oímos algo así como Yuko y...-Dijo Matt.

-Frank- Dijo rápidamente Tk. El hombre asintió.

-Bién. Aclaramos eso. Unos hombres secuestran a dos científicos por una máquina. Vosotros dos...estais en peligro- dijo el hombre. Los hermanos le miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Preguntó Matt.

-Vosotros dos, si os cogieran, seríais los reenes y os usarían para que vuestros padres trabajaran en esa máquina...-Dijo el hombre. -Así que no podemos permitir que os pongan una mano encima...-Dijo.

-¡Tenemos que rescatar a nuestros padres!- Gritó Matt.

-Lo sé...pero primero es vuestra seguridad...así que los dos sereis sometidos a "protección de testigos"- Dijo el hombre.

-Y...¿qué es eso?- Preguntó Tk.

-Os darán nuevas identidades y un nuevo lugar donde vivir...nueva casa, nueva vida...cambiareis totalmente- Dijo. -Matt Ishida y Tk Ishida habrán muerto al derrumbarse el laboratorio encima de ellos...así que vosotrs dejareis de ser vosotros...-Dijo el hombre.

-¡No!- Gritaron ambos.

-Si, no quiero quejas- Dijo el hombre. -Primero vuestra protección. Dejareis Nueva York y os ireis a vivir a otro sitio. Cuando rescatemos a vuestros padres y todo vuelva a la normalidad volvereis a esta vida...será temporal- Dijo Hiroshi intentando calmar a los rubios. -Ahora dos guardias os acompañaran hasta vuestra casa, quiero que durmais un poco y mañana mismo os daremos vuestra identidades y antes de la cena de mañana ya estareis viviendo en vuestro nuevo hogar. -Aclaró el hombre. -No hableis con nadie, no veais a nadie. Vosotros dos estais muertos a partir de hoy- Fué lo último que dijo Hiroshi antes de hacer abandonar el despacho a los dos rubios.

Matt y Tk salieron del despacho del comisario Hirosho y enseguida dos hombres fornidos aparecieron a su lado. Iban vestidos con ropa normal. Uno era de cabello castaño corto y el otro de cabello rojizo, ambos de unos 30 años paroximadamente y de miradas severas.

-Somos los encargados de su protección hasta mañana por la mañana- Aclaró uno de los hombres. -Me llamo Jake y el es Greg- Dijo señalando a su compañero de cabello rojizo.

-Así que andando a casa- Dijo Greg. Los dos hermanos se miraron y siguieron andando, ahora con los dos hombres detrás de ellos. Tk se dirigió hacia su apreciada moto al salir de aquel pequeño edificio. Pero Jake le tomó del hombre.

-Ustedes dos están muertos...-Dijo mientrás le metía en un coche.

-¿Qué pasará con mi moto?- Preguntó Tk.

-La llevarán a su casa- Dijo el hombre. Tk suspiró aliviada. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada a su preciado tesoro. Entonces el coche en donde habían entrado los cuatro se puso en marcha encaminándose hacia la casa Ishida.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron en la casa, primero los dos muchachos seguidos rápidamente de los dos guárdias. Los guardias observaron la casa, mirando a cada rincón. Entraron en la cocina.

La cocina era amplia. Había una nevera, un frega platos eléctrico, un triturados de basura y una cocina, todo eléctrico y de color plateado. Había una mesa de madera con cuatro asientos. También había unas encimeras con una cafetera y sandwichera. Las paredes de la cocina eran blancas igual que las baldosas. Jake y Greg se sentaron en las sillas y contemplaron el reloj que había en una de las paredes de la cocina. Marcaba las 21:02.

-Bueno...¿teneis hambre?- Preguntó Greg pasandose una mano por su cabello pelirojo.

-No...-Dijo Tk.

-Yo no tengo hambre- Dijo Matt.

-Entonces...id a descansar...-Dijo Jake. -No nos cojais manía- Aclaró Jake. -Solo estamos aquí para protegeros, seguís siendo libres. ¿Vale?- Dijo amablemente.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Tk mientrás suspiraba. -Yo me iré a dormir, estoy echo polvo- Dijo mientrás abandonaba la cocina y se iba por el pasadiso. Matt se quedó mirando a sus dos inquilinos.

-¿Qué hareis vosotros?- Les preguntó. Los dos se miraron.

-Vigilar- Dijo Greg. -Estamos para que no os pase nada...puedes irte tranquilo- Dijo.

-¿Qué pasará con mis padres?- Preguntó.

-Les rescataremos, pero primero sois vosotros...debemos protegeros- Aclaró Jake.

-Eso lo sé, pero...¿cómo saben donde están?- Preguntó Matt.

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Greg. -Empezaremos investigando- Dijo.

-Todo empieza ahora- Dijo Jake. -Vamos...Matt...no te preocupes- Le dijo. Matt les miró y luego abandonó la estancia sin más palabras.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tk se sentó encima de su cama. Observó su habitación.

Paredes pintadas de color azul marino, rellenadas de posters de motocross, fotos de familiares y amigos... Miro las estanterías, algunas llenas de libros y otras de trofeos y más fotografías. Miró su escritorio con un ordenador muy modernizado y una lámpara. Observó su gran cama con colchas de color azul más claro. Y para finalizar observó a través de su ventana. La ventana daba al jardín trasero, desde ella entraba una teneu luz de la luna.

Tk se tumbó en su cama mirando hacia arriba. Hacia la lámpara blanca del techo que iluminaba su habitación. No creía poderse dormir. Habían pasado tantas cosas...

-Mamá...papá...-Murmuró el rubio mientrás recordaba a sus padres. Ahora ya no estaban en la otra habitación mirando el televisor, ni en su laboratorio trabajando hasta tarde. Ahora estaban en Dios sabe donde, de cualquier manera. Secuestrados. Y él allí, tumbado en la cama, impotente por no poder hacer nada y además protegido por guardias y mañana mismo abandonaría Nueva York, en donde se había criado para dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar del mundo, cambiar de nombre y de família. Suspiro. Demasiadas cosas.

Un resplandor en su cuello le hizo desviar la mirada. Con sus manos se desató el collar que que llevaba al cuello. Lo cogió con la mano derecha y lo levantó. El anillo resplandeció con la luz de la luna. Collar muy raro. Lo tomó más de cerca examinandolo pero no le encontro nada extraño. Era un collar con un anillo de plata. Suspiro mientrás se lo volvía a atar al cuello.

Miró el calendario que había en su pared, con fotos de motos. Era día 2 de Septiembre, pronto empezaría el último curso en la preparatoria. Pero...no lo empezarían en su preparatoria de siempre...¡maldita sea! Todo iba a canviar.

Miró las estanterías llenas de trofeos. Los trofeos que había conseguido con su habilidad para el motocross...cuantas carreras aún le quedaban por hacer y además dentro de dos días había un circuito impresionante que se estaba montando. No podía faltar...pero faltaría. Tk golpeó frustrado la almohada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Suspiro de nuevo mientrás recostaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos. Nada podía hacer ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Matt entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Frustración, rabia, nervios...muchos sentimientos recorrían el cuerpo del mayor rubio al sentirse tan imponente delante de esa situación. ¿Marcharse¿Vida nueva¿Secuestro? Palabras que se repetían incansablemente en su mente y le llenaban de una ira incontrolable para terminar con la palabra culminante "huir". ¡No! Él no huiría nunca. Viniera quien viniera le haría frente y cara a cara hablaría con él, no le temía a nadie. Y menos ahora, que viniesen todos los idiotas que habían secuestrado a sus padres, que se le plantaran delante. Y verían como era él cuando estaba enfadado.

Todo había sido tan raro. Ocultarse, eso era lo que querían sus padres, que se ocultaran y que no les dañaran. Pero simplemente no pensaron en ellos...que era eso...¿amor? Proteger a los otros antes que a ti mismo. Matt suspiró.

Posó la mirada en un poster que había en la pared de color negra, un grupo de rock los rollings, siguió recorriendo los posters en las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio. Todos de lo mismo, la música. Vivía para la música. Su corazón dió un vuelco al recordar a su banda de música. Teen-age-wolves...no podía ser. ¡Tendría que dejarla¡Pero si dentro de unos días habría el festival de inicio del nuevo año escolar¡Mierda! Por nada del mundo quería perderse eso. Dió un puñetazo a la pared. No estaría allí. Matt Ishida había muerto...a no ser que su fantasma apareciera cantando él no podría estar alí.

Frustrado se dirigió a su escritorio en donde había una gran cantidad de folios. Empezó a ojear los folios. Eran letras de canciones y las partituras para guitarra. Miró todas las canciones que había conpuesto para su grupo. Canciones que ya no tocarían. Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de una cosa...su guitarra...su amada guitarra se había quedado en el laboratior. ¡No! Su guitarra estaba enterrada debajo de los escombros. Matt lanzó las canciones al aire y empezó a romper los folios. Lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos. Se tumbó en la cama llorando en silencio. No solo por su guitarra, también por sus padres...por frustración...por odio...lloró por su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tk se despertó al notar un rayo de sol encima de su rostro. Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le costó un rato saber donde estaba y que había pasado el día anterior. Se levantó de la cama dandose cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto su traje de motocross. Estiró sus brazos haciendolos crujir. Abrió su armario y cogió unos pantalones color crema y un jersei rojo con una raya blanca enmedio. Tomó la ropa y se fué al baño.

Entró. Las paredes del cuarto de baño eran de azulejos azules y el suelo de alfombrilla azul marino. Se desvistió y se metió dentro de la ducha, dejando correr el agua caliente encima de su cuerpo. Cogió el jabón y se frotó.

Hoy era el día. Hoy se iría de aquella casa. Todo ocurriria hoy. ¿Dónde los iban a mandar? Pensó. ¿Francis? Su madre era francesa y allí tenían a los abuelos¿se irían allí? Sería un buen lugar quizás. O talvez les enviarían a Australia. Siempre le había gustado autralia, con desiertos y canguros. También sería un buen lugar. O tal vez les enviaran a México. Había tantas posibilidades. Seguro les enviarían a un sitio en donde pudieran adaptarse rápidamente...

Salió de la ducha y empezó a vestirse. Cuando se hubo vestido limpió el vaho del cristal y se removió el cabelo rubio, todavía húmedo. Después salió de allí.

Caminó hacia la cocina. Cuando entró encontró a Jake y Greg durmiendo en las sillas, con la boca abierta y dos tasas vacían en la mesa. Vaya vigilantes. El rubio sonrió y silenciosamente se acercó a la nevera. Cogió la leche de la nevera y se preparó un poco de chocolate caliente, sin hacer el menor ruido. Rellenó una taza y la removió con una cuchara. Después cogió de uno de los armarios unas galletas y se marchó hacia la sala de estar.

Se sentó en el sofá depositando el vaso y las galletas en la mesilla que había. Tomó el control del televisor de pantalla plasma delante de él y lo encendió.

El televisor se encendió y en él apareció una mujer dando las noticias. Tk bajó un poco el volum mientrás cambiaba de canal. Cambió un par de veces hasta encontrar uno en donde echaban un partido de baloncesto, lo emitían retrasado, porque ese partido se había jugado la nohe anterior. Miró el reloj, marcaba las 9 de la mañana. Tk se recostó en el sofá y bebió un poco de chocolate.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- le tomó del hombro una mano. Tk se sobresaltó. Luego observó a Matt, aún despeinado y con la misma ropa de ayer.

-No mucho- Dijo el menor mientrás seguía bebiendo el chocolate. Matt saltó el sofá y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Luego cogió dos galletas y se las metió en la boca. -¡Oye!- Se quejó el menor. Matt sonrió.

-Voy a ducharme- Dijo Matt, después cogió otra galleta y se marchó. Tk se quedó solo durante poco tiempo. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Matt volvió a aparecer, con una toalla en su cuello, unos pantalones negros y un jersei manga corta de color azul. -¿Queda más chocolate?- le preguntó a Tk mientrás se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-Sí, pero ve con cuidado, los guárdias duermen- Contestó sonriendo. Matt asintió y se marchó a la cocina para regresar en unos momentos con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Los dos se quedaron mirando el televisor, sin decir nada. Hasta que Tk rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde crees que nos mandarán?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé...-Dijo Matt. -Todo cambiará- Dijo el mayor.

-lo sé...-Dijo Tk. Siguieron en silencio. Observando como en la pantalla del televisor un jugador de baloncesto hacía una canastra impresionable desde el medio campo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana. Jake, Greg, Matt y Tk estaban sentados en la sala, terminando de que los dos primeros comieran algo para ir directos a la comisaria, en donde les darían las nuevas identidades y los billetes de avión para su nuevo destino.

En el televisor estaban hechando las noticias de atentados.

-¿habeis dormido bién?- Dijo Jake intentando armar conversación.

-Si- Respondieron secamente los dos rubios.

-Bueno...-Empezó a hablar Greg.

-¡Hey! Mirad al televisor- Gritó Tk de pronto. Todos miraron al televisor, mostraban unas imágenes del laboratio Ishida.

-El laboratorio Ishida ha sido destruido, no ha quedado nada. Nos han informado de que Masaharu Ishida y su mujer, Natsuko Ishida, dos de los mejores científicos del mundo están desaparecidos y hay algunos indicios de que en realida hayan sido secuestrados. Pero lo más terrible de está noticia es que durante el derrumbe del laboratorio los dos hijos del matrimonio Ishida han muerto- Dijo una mujer en la televisora, entonces aparecieron dos fotos, una de Matt y otra de Tk. -Matt y Tk Ishida han muerto al derrumbarse encima de ellos el edificio, ha informado la policía. Los jovenes de 20 y 17 años respectivamente eran alumnos destacados en el colegio. Se sabía que Matt tenía fama de buen cantante y que estaba promocionando una banda de rock llamada los Teen-age-wolves. Por otro lado Tk era un conocido corredor de motocross ganador de unos cuantos premios y que ayer mismo hacía su último debut en un torneo de habilidades. -En el televisor aparecieron las hazañas que Tk había hecho el día anterior en aquel circuito.

-Ese salto fué muy bueno- Alagó Jake a Tk sonriente. Pero este seguía mirando la pantalla sin decir nada, atento a las palabras de la mujer.

-La muerte de estos dos jovenes ha dejado huella en muchos corazones. Como no ha quedado nada de los cuerpos de los Ishida, se hará el funeral sin ellos, en donde toda la gente está invitada a ir- Terminó diciendo la mujer. -Y ahora hablaremos de...-Matt paró el televisor.

-Vaya...que prisa se han dado- Dijo Jake.

-Vamos, a la comisaría...parece que teneis que marchar pronto- Dijo Greg mientrás se levantaba. Los cuatro abandonaron la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Matt y Tk estaba sentados de nuevo en el despacho de Hiroshi Ichijouji quien ya tenía en sus manos dos nuevos carnets de identidad y dos pasaportes.

-Bueno, aquí están- Dijo entregando un pasaporte a cada uno de los muchachos.

-¿Dónde iremos a vivir?- Preguntó Matt.

-Vais a ir a Japón- Dijo el hombre.

-¡¿Japón?!- Preguntaron los dos rubios a la vez.

-Si- Dijo Ichijouji.

-¡No!- Se quejó Matt. -Japón no- Dijo.

-¿Y eso porqué?- Preguntó.

-Porque allí...-Empezó Matt. -Es muy tradicional y además las chicas...bueno no són muy guapas- Dijo Matt. Tk le miró negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero ya está decidido. Os hemos conseguido un apartamento en uno de los barrios de una ciudad llamada Odaiba- Dijo. -Además...no tendreis problemas porque si mal no recuerdo vuestro padre es hijo de un hombre japones, vuestro abuelo. Y además sabeis hablar japones. ¿No?- Preguntó divertido.

-Si, sabemos- Dijo Tk.

-Perfecto- Dijo Ichijouji.

-Una cosa..-Dijo Matt.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa con mi banda?- Dijo Matt.

-¿Y mis competiciones?- Añadió Tk. El comisario suspiró.

-Olvidadlas...-Dijo. -No hay nada que hacer, debeis olvidar. Matt tú ya no puedes cantar en una banda...podrían reconocerte y tu Tk debes olvidarte de las competiciones de motocross por el mismo motivo- Dijo. -Si os llegaran a descubrir serí catastrófico. -Dijo. Los dos hermanos quedaron mudos. ¿Olvidar las cosas que más les gustaba hacer? No sabían que decir. -Bueno...aún no habéis mirado vuestros nuevos nombres- Dijo Ichijouji. Enseguida los dos hermanos abrieron sus pasaportes.

-¿Yamato Takaishi?- Preguntó estrañado.

-¿Takeru Takaishi?- Dijo su hermano.

-Sí, nombres japoneses- Dijo Ichijouji.

-¿Yamato?- Preonunció un tanto asqueado Matt.

-Takeru- Dijo indiferente Tk.

-Bueno, vuestro avión sale a las 5, así que coged pocas cosas y en el aeropuesto de la policía a las 4. Jake y Greg os acompañaran- Finalizó Ichijouji. Los dos hermanos se miraron y se levantaron de las sillas iendo hacia la puerta.

-Otra cosa Yamato- Dijo divertio. Matt se volteó algo frustrado. -Mi mujer es japonesa y te juro que no es nada fea- Dijo riendo. Matt bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

* * *

**Y fin del cap2¿Contentos¿les gusto¿Ya hicieron sus suposiciones de lo que pasará ahora? Verdad que si. Además de que el nombre "Ichijouji" del polícia seguro que ya les hizo venir a la cabeza nuevas ideas eh? **

**Creo que no tengo nada que aclarar de este cap. simplemente que espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo cap. **

**Encantada de recibir sus reviews y comentarios!!! **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko! **


End file.
